123802-most-people-as-exiles
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Excuse me? Dominion not the nicest bunch of people on planet Nexus? We're not the ones poisoning entire villages or sabotaging crucial systems just to make a point. We didn't poison a complete forest... We didn't activate the Eldan Augementation droids... This Exile propaganda is so unbelievable.... But to your question, Exiles outnumber Dominion on all servers. But then again they have the Aurin advantage......they breed like the rabbits they are. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I think that this one statement sums up the disparity pretty well. Let's face it, the prettiest races/characters in rpg's are always the most popular. Therefore, the factions with the prettiest races/characters will tend to have higher populations. Not to mention that the initial narrative seemed to paint the Exiles as stereotypical "good" guys and the Dominion as the "bad" guys (although both factions are far more grey than that). | |} ---- Exile's city is much better laid out with it's crafting vendors, auction house and pvp vendors all beside each Other it gives the impression the exile side is way more populated. for example, the other day someone made a post stating "omg only 17 people in dominions main city!!!, the sky is falling the sky is falling" So I logged on and used the /who system to count over 85+ people in Illium. Illium's auction house, pvp vendor and crafting area are in totally different corners of the map and gives the impression the city is dead. Then people like the OP come to the board wondering which faction is more populated, people are going to say exile of course. So OP rolls exile. This then becomes a self fulfilling prophecy. Not sure why carbine thought it was a good idea to separate the high traffic areas in Illium while consolidating them in Thayd, I just throw it in the extremely large "another stupid design decision" pile | |} ---- Yeah on some thread around it said that both factions arent actually Bad Guys | |} ---- ---- ---- Yes. | |} ---- To be fair it's always the elves fault. | |} ---- To be honest I think Carbine did a really bad job presenting that both factions are suppose to be more gray than just good or evil. That is why we have massive Exile numbers across all servers, also giving them a fanservice race didn't really help. | |} ---- What, nobody plays Mordesh... | |} ---- No, you didn't poison an entire forest, just an entire planet. and yes, you did do most of those things if you bothered to follow the lore on both sides. for everything exiles do in the dominion quests lines... well guess what? in the exile quest lines the dominion does it. funny how that works huh? stop trying to defend that the dominion isn't evil or doesn't do evil things to the opposite faction and accept that you are playing the bad guys. | |} ---- ---- The exiles side is way more populated, you can use who, you can use players near me, "near me" BTW is a 270 meter radius around you and you can still use the add on wscensus which keeps tabs on unique characters logging on, it not perfect but it works the same way for both factions Exiles are clearly more populated, they outnumber the dominion by quite a large margin. | |} ---- Except the lore actually states noone is "the bad guy". Both sides do bad things. The dominion out of making the best choice for the future of the empire and all it's citizens, the exiles for survival (and sometimes to prove a point) I'm guessing you play exile predominantly yes? You should actually read more dominion lore before you judge them for being evil. | |} ---- we didn't poison a planet.....we only reaped it. | |} ---- It's only really recent, too, that bringing everyone under the expansive wing of your peaceful, prosperous, and universal empire to partake in the joys of civilization was considered a bad thing. At least relatively recently in human history. | |} ---- ---- Yes. From the start we said that the arkship does not give people the understanding that there is good and bad on both. All the lore means nothing unless you read it, and most people come into the game thinking that the exiles are the good guys so why bother reading the dominion stuff? It was, and still is handled poorly. | |} ---- ---- Doesn't help that Deadeye Brightland doesn't give 2 flying sharts that his wife dies at the hand of the Dominion. :/ | |} ---- As a person who only does pvp as a healer, i'm going to refute your "99% of the time Dominion has no healers" and say that 99% of the time, Dominion healers are the first one dead so they get no opportunity to heal. And I almost always notice at least one other healer running around. | |} ---- ---- I wouldn't go there if I were you. Anyone who doesn't see how obvious is is that the exiles are the good guys won't accept any explanation otherwise. Been there tried that. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The best part about this post is that I can hear Malvolio say it. | |} ---- ---- ---- I never did quite get that. He got over her death pretty quickly, and only a small dominion detachment's eradication. Guy has problems holding a grudge I think. As far as factions go though, I love draken females, only problem i have is their run animation looks.... not quite sure how to put it. It looks ridiculous. | |} ---- My first guild was Dominion focused and I had the hardest time with Draken but I hit on a combo that actually worked for me. | |} ---- I like the theory that it was all a setup and that his wife was actually a Dominion spy and Brightland is a spy too O_O | |} ---- I have always been part of the camp that saw little need for the scene even being there. I guess they just wanted the character to be the gruff loner, but that seem hardly worth sacrificing a pregnant woman for. The only person that comes away from that scene with a long standing grudge is the player. After all it was you that just finished saving her at gunpoint. | |} ---- eh, would explain his nonchalance after she dies and you "avenge" her. But still, if my wife were ever killed, I think it'd take me a bit more than a flight across country to get over it. Maybe he's just too shell shocked to realize just how deep the damage to him is. Maybe he's in denial about it on an emotional level. The back and forth you have with him just before leaving the zone seems to paint a picture that he's about to lose it but then.....nothing afterward. edit: fail at speeling! | |} ---- ---- :ph34r: Spoooky! If you found the lore book in the wreckage you crawl out of there might be something there there. Actually she sounds more like a defector from Dom to Exile. It would not surprise me in the least that she survived and didn't even tell Dead Eye. He's pretty broken up about it but keeping a lid on revenge so that he could get the rest of the survivors to a safe place. Probably also why he's located in the bar in Thayd. | |} ---- ---- Honestly, I know what bothers me about it. Being a rebel fighting an evil empire has become SO EFFING BORING that I'm sick of it. That's why I tend not to make Exile-gung-ho characters. I've had so much gravelly anti-hero rebel looking for freedom in my life that I feel like they're pandering to me as an American. Even I want to yell at them, "WE GET IT! VIVA LA REVOLUCION! GAWD!" Thank God I play Houngan Seeger. Even other Exiles tend to want to exile the guy. | |} ---- I just like to think shell shock, get out of the frying pan and into the fire kind of deal. Never lost someone that close to me before but revenge isn't exactly a great ally. Maybe it'll play in better later, or maybe Typrop's on to something. | |} ---- Who ever does the voice of Malvolio needs to do some in-game stuff! | |} ----